Ame no Hi
by BlackDeviouseRose
Summary: And when the rain stopped and the wind quieted they would never mention it because this was sacred, special just like when they first met on that rainy day four years ago.


Disclaimer: I do not own No. 6. (Why would I?!)

A/N: I wish it would rain. It's too sunny… x(

* * *

><p>Days like this were his favorite, Shion decided. The days where the rain pounded deafeningly outside, the wind pushed and shoved at the passerby's making their way home, and the mice scurried across the counter chattering excitedly. What he loved the most was what days like today meant. Snuggled between Nezumi's legs, his nose nuzzled into the firm chest Shion felt that to leave the comfort of Nezumi's arms would be a crime on par with murder. Eyes shutting, the only sounds ringing through the house were the storm raging outside and Nezumi's voice, rich molasses, warm, <em>inviting,<em> reading from the book he had picked (Shion couldn't remember which one, but then again at this point he very well couldn't remember his own name) at random. Nezumi's hand was running languidly through his hair and if he could he would be purring with content when suddenly it all stopped and wasn't that the worst feeling in the world.

Confused, Shion opened his eyes and tilted his head up to see why the rhythmic movements had stopped only to see silver eyes, alight with amusement, staring down at him. He blinked up innocently, a pout tugging at his lips.

"I'm not going to keep reading to you if you're going to fall asleep" Nezumi said, now giving a firm tug to white locks.

His words caused Shion's pout to deepen and he turned so he was straddling Nezumi's laps, his arms coming up to wrap around his neck.

"But I like your voice," said Shion, as straightforward as ever, "and I love falling asleep to it."

Nezumi gave an exasperated sigh, really Shion was going to get himself killed one day (he ignored the twinge his heart gave at this thought), and decidedly snapped the book close ignoring the reproached look this action caused.

"What are you doing?" Shion whined, wriggling down so his ear was pressed against the steady _thump thump _of Nezumi's heart.

This usually didn't happen on days like today. When the rain pounded and the wind pushed they would give in to the meager comfort their home had to offer, wrapped around each other on the couch and Nezumi would read to him the books found throughout the room (or sometimes even engage in _other_activities), and when the rain stopped and the wind quieted they would never mention it because this was _sacred, _special just like when they first met on that rainy day four years ago.

"I can think of something a lot more productive than sleeping" Nezumi purred and suddenly there were lips on his own and _oh,_today's one of those days and he can think of something a lot more productive too. He let his own lips slide against Nezumi's and he knows tomorrow they won't mention this either and he ignores how his heart aches at the thought because the next time he'll feel those lips, those hands (which were now rubbing across his back and that feels so _good_), would be the next time the world decided to indulge him with a spray of thunder and water. So, for now, he'll kiss back with as much fervor as possible, hands gripping through dark locks and back arching into awaiting hands. Slippery lips parted with a gasp of '_Nezumi'_ before locking once again.

Hips shifted up into his and a quiet _oh _escaped him before he ground down eyes shut tight and he felt like he could cry. Those perfect hands slid up his shirt burning patterns across his skin and he wanted that shirt _gone _and almost like reading his mind Nezumi yanked it off. Now he could feel the cold air soaking into him, and it made the feeling of Nezumi's fingers digging into him so much more intense, his back arching and his nipples scraping against the cloth of Nezumi's shirt and he wanted _that _gone too, but it seems Nezumi's mind reading was short lived as it stayed firmly in place. Whining into Nezumi's mouth he tugged at the irritating piece of clothing, only to moan at the sudden friction against his groin.

At long last their lips parted once again, pants echoing through the room and everything felt so _perfect_ that for just a moment he can pretend that this is not short lived and tomorrow he won't wake up to an empty bed and a constant ache in his chest because it was risky even being friends let alone _lovers_.

There isn't much room on the couch and the bed was mere feet away but he couldn't care less, cradled in Nezumi's lap hips thrusting downward in a smooth rhythm broken only by Nezumi's gasps and Shion's own moans, he couldn't bring himself to get up.

"Shift up a bit" murmured Nezumi against Shions neck and he hurried to obey. Soon his pants were joining his shirt on the floor, promptly followed by his briefs and he shivered against the cool air, pushing against the heat that Nezumi offered. There were bite's all across his neck and he knew he wouldn't be able to hide it the next day (not that he wanted to) and that made him thrust into Nezumi's hips more forcefully. He could feel Nezumi laughing into his throat hands rubbing into Shions thighs and Shion wanted to do something for Nezumi too, not be the only one on the receiving end of so much pleasure.

Mind made up he shifted out of Nezumi's lap and onto the floor, his knees shifting against the cold floor, mindful of the raised eyebrow Nezumi was currently giving him. Ignoring that for now he let his inexperienced hands rub against the hardness hiding in Nezumi's pants and grew more eager at the sound that ripped from the others throat. Shion still didn't know much about sex but that was okay because just like other things, Nezumi was teaching him and he wanted to make Nezumi happy in any way. He rubbed his cheek against the clothed cock, eyes turning up to look at the expression on Nezumi's face and _oh my god _he looks so beautiful, saliva coating his lips a pretty pink, eyes slanted against the pleasure, and his hand reaching down to pull at Shions hair and he could hear the silent _please _Nezumi would never voice aloud. Smiling up at him, Shion focused on the task at hand, and gently tugging the pants down he pulled out the hard cock awaiting attention and felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment or eagerness he didn't know, just that each time he was faced with this his chest erupted into emotions. Hands rubbed against his hair encouragingly and his lips opened with pop of slick saliva that was still coating his lips from earlier actions before he tentatively licked.

The sound that met him was beautiful and he'd do anything to hear it again, and so without another thought he began licking his way up and down, slickening the shaft, sucking at the head where precum dribbled furiously. Licking it away he moaned at the salty taste and sucked the head into his mouth, sucking and flicking at it in an attempt to bring Nezumi pleasure. It seems he was doing quiet well if the sounds that were coming from the body under him were any indication and glancing up he found Nezumi's arm shielding his eyes from view, skin slick with sweat and pants (with the occasional moan) escaping him in a rush and felt so happy because _he did that _Nezumi feels good because of _him. _Growing bold Shion sucked more of Nezumi into his small mouth, his lips slick with saliva and cum before beginning to bob his head in earnest, trying to bring Nezumi to the sweet edge. As soon as he started the hand gripping his hair tightened and began pushing him down and Shion took it in earnest relaxing his mouth and throat as best he can to accommodate to Nezumi's size and he's never been so happy he decided to practice in the quiet of day when Nezumi was away at the theater.

Soon Nezumi's moans were reaching a crescendo and Shion moaned and hummed around the thick cock in his mouth, and before he knew it slick cum was shooting down his throat and he swallowed around his gags hands pumping what his mouth couldn't reach milking him thoroughly. Nezumi, spent, leaned back gasping for air and Shion felt his ego inflate at the sight. Nezumi quickly calmed down and looked down at the boy still sitting on the floor wiping at the cum on his face and sucking it into his mouth and _shit _that was sexy. Wrapping his fingers around Shions wrist Nezumi hauled him up and back into his lap where he then proceeded into a heavy make out session.

Shion was happy to indulge in the kisses but his lower region was throbbing and hurting and he couldn't hold back his wince. Nezumi took this in stride and held his fingers up to Shions lips. At Shions questioning look and mouth opening to ask what he wanted Nezumi shoved his fingers into the others mouth and Shion got the picture. Watching Shion suck and lick at the fingers in his mouth got another part of Nezumi up and ready for action. Shions lips were still wet with cum and his cheeks hollowed out to suck at the appendages in earnest, saliva beginning to dribble down his chin, and his eyes were at half mast, dark with lust, and his cheeks burning a dark red. Once sufficiently coated he brought his fingers down to prod around Shions opening and Shion thrust his hips backward, eager. Slipping in a finger with shocking ease he felt his eyebrow raise in surprise. Shion merely blushed.

Thrusting his finger slowly Nezumi brought his other hand up to tweak at a pert nipple, and began once again nibbling at the red stained neck innocently laying before him. Shion let out a loud moan hips thrusting and head thrown backward, his back arching messily toward Nezumi's hand. Shion clutched at Nezumi's back and he felt another finger enter him with a slick sound and with much more resistance than the first, his thighs trembling and bucking, mouth choking around his own moans. This continued for several minutes before a final finger joined the other two the thrusting of all three so intense and fast and he couldn't stop his hips from bucking wildly, couldn't stop his mouth from spilling moans and drool. It ended too soon and he groaned at the loss of heat in his belly but Nezumi mollified him with a kiss to his soaked lips and bringing his hips down to push against something so much bigger than fingers and he welcomed it, let his thighs spread in invitation and need.

Nezumi entered slowly, kissing him sensuously and this time he really did cry, tears trailing down his face in pure passion and Nezumi kissed those away too because today was sacred and special and they could forgo their act of mere friendship to indulge their love for each other. When Shion was fully seated on Nezumi, his mouth open in a silent scream and tears still falling he felt so full and satisfied and could stay like this forever, never mind the cramped space of the couch and awkward angle it provided because Nezumi was here and that was all he needed and he knew Nezumi felt the same.

Nezumi clutched Shions thighs and raised him up before dropping him back down and _wow _that felt good. Shions nails were leaving scratches behind and he knew later, in the quiet of night, Nezumi would complain while holding him close. Nezumi was making little grunting and huffing noises and it sounded so hot that Shion thrust back harshly setting a new pace for them. Nezumi was trailing his hands across his body, rubbing at his sides, and flicking over his nipples and it felt so intense and the next thrust hit _just right_ he couldn't hold back his scream of Nezumi's name.

Eyes clenching shut he thrust and pushed onto Nezumi, his thighs straddling the others hips as best he could in this position. Nezumi was thrusting upward in tangent and he could feel his orgasm approaching so he grasped his own dick pushing up and down in perfect rhythm of the push of Nezumi's hips. Choking out Nezumi's name he came messily on himself tears flowing down his cheeks to mix with the drool sliding down his chin but even still he continued thrusting his hips, milking himself and clenching around Nezumi who came deep inside him. Shion could feel Nezumi's thick cum slicking his insides up and falling out to stain Nezumi's thighs in a messy pool of white and it was the most erotic feeling ever, he couldn't stop moaning and scratching Nezumi's back. Coming down from his high Shion could feel Nezumi's lips on his own smearing against him and he felt content.

Shifting his thighs up he let Nezumi slip out of him and he collapsed on top of the other, his fingers curling into his dark hair and nose nuzzled into his chest. Nezumi shifted them so they were lying horizontal on the coach and buried his own nose in Shions hair with a huff. Several minutes passed before he felt Nezumi shift and grab something and his voice rolled over him, reading the book he realized and he was so happy that they didn't need to talk because just for today things could be perfect between them. Eyes drifting shut sleepily, Nezumi's hand stroked through his hair and his voice carried him into dreams of never ending rain.


End file.
